The Dunes of Panama
The Dunes of Panama is a resort style of a condominium community in Florida that is offering Dunes of Panama condos for sale, as well as Dunes of Panama rentals. The community was created from six independent building associations and the various buildings were all built between 1974 and 2001. The Dunes of Panama are listed with the letters A, B, C, D and E, with the last one having the name Hidden Dunes, which was finished in 2001. Those who live in The Dunes of Panama can all share the usage of its many amenities that are available in its Recreational Area. The property is made up of more than 1,500 feet of gulf front area. The Dunes of Panama condos for sale have several floor plans, as well as there being both two and three bedroom style of condos available. Features of the Dunes of Panama The Dunes of Panama facilities offer lots of space for residents and they all get a beautiful and non-obstructed view of the nearby beach. Plus, there is lots of room if they own a boat or a motor home. Plus, there is covered parking that is deeded, as well as lots of regular parking for all. In addition, the condos in the Dunes of Panama are in a gated community that is secure and safe for its residents. There are three pools, with one of these being heated. Plus, there are tennis courts, baseball hoops, and a totally equipped fitness area. Residents also can go eat lunch or grab a snack at the deli or souvenir shop in Building E, which is open seasonally. Rentals also available at Dunes of Panama There are also Dunes of Panama rentals available through the Official Dunes of Panama Vacation Rental. This is very convenient since Florida is a popular vacation spot. The facility offers reasonable prices for those wishing to rent one of the condos. These great rentals are close to many local events, restaurants, and other beach rental providers. If you are looking for a beautiful area to rent a condo in Florida panhandle, then book it now by calling for a reservation at 1-800-874-2412. Details of the Dunes of Panama Condos Here are some of the details of the various kinds of condos available for sale and rent: Building A-E The six buildings, A through E were all build between 1974 and 2001. They are between six and 21 stories in height. The buildings are all designed with two and three bedroom units and have varying amounts of condos. Building A is 7 stories and has 56 units, Building B is six stories with 40 units, Building C is seven stories with 35 units, Building D is 13 stories with 72 units, and Building E is 21 stories with 121 units. Each of the buildings have varying amounts of covered parking areas that can be deeded to the residents, and they have their own individual storage rooms in some of them. In addition, Building C has commercial and administration areas available for use. Building E has a large parking garage for residents who don’t have a deeded parking area.